This invention relates to steering mechanism for a tracked vehicle, e.g. a military tank. A particular aim is to provide a steering mechanism that is relatively efficient without being extremely complicated or expensive. The new steering mechanism may be considered as an improvement or refinement on the steering mechanism disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,351,149 issued to L. Lundin et al on Nov. 7, 1967.